${6160 \div 540 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Answer: ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }540\text{ go into }{616}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${616}\div540={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{76}$ $\text{How many times does }540\text{ go into }{760}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${760}\div540={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{220}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }540\text{ go into }{616}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${616}\div540={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{76}$ $\text{How many times does }540\text{ go into }{760}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${760}\div540={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{220}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Since } 220 \text{ is less than } 540 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {6160 \div 540 = 11 \text{ R } 220} $